Toxic
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Haruka has been working in a restaurant, Rin as a policeman. As they meet on a hot summer evening, everything came together and they couldn't go back to what they were before.. Rated M. Rin/Haruka. Contains yaoi/BL, sex. I do not own Free! nor do I own the characters.


This will be the second story I've been writing about 'Free!' and about my fav pairing Rin and Haruka. Sorry, if this seems a bit too rushed or something like that but I didn't write in like forever, so.. xD Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot summer evening, probaby the hottest evening in that whole year. Haruka was sitting outside the restaurant ever since he got called on duty, because some dogs were snooping around - oh, and there's the policemen who were standing there since he began his duty. SOme of the dogs were coming again just to snoop around, sniffling on his trousers and he shooed them away - until he realized that someone has been watching him for some time.

The dark-haired teen raised his face slightly but all he could see was a street, full of sunlight and totally not visible to see. But he could see a figure out of this blended sunlight which was moving slightly towards him. And before he realized it, the figure was none other than..

"Haru."

He knew it. He knew it all along.

"Rin."

Haruka whispered slightly, gritting his teeth in annoyance while Rin was standing in front of him, taking his cap off. The sunlight slowly faded and it was getting a bit darker. That was his chance to stand up and look him into the eye - his rival, his friend and the one he couldn't stop thinking about.

"So.. you're on duty?" Haruka asked slightly, while his gaze wandered around because of the dogs.

"Yeah. As you can see, I'm a policeman." Rin grinned and put his cap back on his head while raising his arm and letting it slide over his forehead. "Man, it's hot as hell! What are you even doing, anyway?" He lowered his gaze slightly while he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm on duty as well. You know, dogs." The slightly smaller teen said, while the dogs came again, barking like idiots. "Damn.. not again."

"Shoosh!" Rin ordered the dogs to go away, shooing them away and it seemed like the dogs actually heard him because they went away as fast as they could. "It's a good thing that dogs love me!"

Haruka looked at him, making out small features on his face and while his gaze sunk lower and lower, he already realized that it was far too low, because he suddenly could see the bulge in his perfectely fitting trousers and when Rin snorted a bit, Haruka's gaze was suddenly on his face again.

Looking annoyed at him, he could make out that his friend was slightly blushing - no, not just slightly, even his ears were red - and he lifted his head to his cheek, letting it here. Haruka jumped slightly, but he didn't pull away neither would he want to.

"Hey, Haru. Do you believe in love?"

The black-haired male looked away, while he seemed to concentrate on the answer he wanted to give him - or, wait... No, that was a bad time. But he knew that he needs to say something or else Rin would do... weird stuff? No, not possible. But if he liked him, then that would be..

"No."

Rin snorted again, before chuckling a bit. Haru cocked his eyebrow and before he could ask what's been so funny, he felt hot, steamy lips on his own. Rin's tongue was lapping into his mouth, feeling everything it could feel and once Haruka opened his mouth slightly, his tongue was already in, sucking lightly on his tongue.

After a moment, they broke the kiss and despite the weather being so hot, they felt even more hotter.

"R-Rin.." Haruka sighed a bit, leting out a stiff moan. This was too much for the other male. He grabbed his wrist and led him into the restaurant and at this point on in the toilet where they stumbled into a small cabin and once he locked the door, hands were touching flesh, bodies, clothes, everything between them. Mouths collided and went apart again and when they were fully naked, Rin pressed Haruka against the cold wall, turning him around so that his butt was facing him.

Sliding his mouth over his back, Rin whispered, "You're so beautiful.."

Haruka let out another small moan while begging. "God, Rin, just.. _fuck me_, damn it!" The other male chuckled again before he pressed his finger on his butthole, sliding it in and while he was scissoring his lover, Haruka stepped back, feeling Rin's cock pulsing hard against his leg.

"You're cruel." Haruka whispered and Rin grinned a bit before replying.

"I've been told, Haru."

He slid his finger out and positioned himself in front of his butt while Haruka pressed himself against the wall, soon feeling Rin entering him softly and slowly. As it was fully inside, Rin started thrusting against him and they both panted, their bodies colliding after every thrust he did.

After a while they both came, collapsing on the floor. Rin was holding Haruka close while they sat against the wall, Rin with the back against the wall and Haruka between his legs. Before he fell asleep, all he could hear was a slow whisper.

_"I love you, Haru.."_

**_The End._**

* * *

Yeah, this came out rather messy, oops.. haha.


End file.
